


Could be better

by Pluttskutt



Series: FH Flatmates AU [13]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, douche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluttskutt/pseuds/Pluttskutt
Summary: Isabela dislikes yellow and Garrett dislikes Fenris.





	Could be better

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the 10th time I try to upload this lol ANYWAYS thank you for the kind comments and the kudos! It's a real slow burn with some (hopefully good) twists in it and I think my attempt at remembering the plot works out well enough. Enjoy!

A light yellow tie laid on the cupboard. It was the colour spot of Fenris’ outfit, a choice he found tasteful. He buttoned the cuffs of his white shirt. Looked around the room. Snooping wasn’t something he did, but to look around wasn’t rude. Last time he visited the Amell estate he hadn’t seen Garrett’s room.

It was huge, bigger than the room he stayed in at the apartment. At one side stood a king sized bed protected by a large bedspread. It looked flat like no pillows or duvet were under it. Over the bed hung a large photo of a frozen meadow. Untouched snow covered the ground and the trees. A sight Fenris hadn’t seen with his own eyes.

“It’s the meadow by their farm in Lothering,” Merrill said from her spot on the floor, “but Carver said they brought nothing with them from Ferelden so I’m not sure, should I ask today? It’s a day when they’re meant to talk about their past but I don’t want to pry,” she bit the yellow thread in her hands. Turned the fabric in her hand around. He wasn’t sure what she was doing but he appreciated her help. She was from Ferelden so she knew their traditions, even though she celebrated her own.

“Why couldn’t they bring anything?” he asked. The photos from their childhood were gone forever, like any other possession of theirs. Lothering had been destroyed. The ones who didn’t run were slaughtered. He read up on it so he wouldn’t feel so left out anymore. Not that hearing a podcast about it was the same as being there, but Tevinter hadn’t reported about Ferelden at all. An ocean separated them after all so their war wasn’t important.

“Carver and Marian were military and their mother refused to leave without them,” she picked up the black vest next to her, “they barely escaped but met Aveline and her husband on the way, Wesley was his name, but he didn’t survive,” he looked back at the photograph. Did Garrett wish to return to Lothering one day?

“Who’s Marian?” he asked and looked back at Merrill. She sew something yellow to his vest, but he couldn’t see what. The fabric she brought with her was the same shade of yellow as his tie, and the theme of the wake. He grabbed the tie and put it around his neck. For him, it went quick to fix it.

“Garrett’s twin sister,” she bit the thread again, “there! I hope you like it,” she smiled. He stared at her. Twin sister? Since when did Garrett have a twin sister? Why hadn’t anyone told him?

“I was not aware Garrett has a twin sister,” she stood up and handed him the vest. He took it from her and put it on. Buttoned it.

“No one talks about her, so it’s not strange you wouldn’t,” that sounded like what Isabela talked about, “if no one tells you Anders will use it as his trump card to show how much more he knows Garrett, which is funny because Marian disliked him,” she giggled. He tilted his head to the side. Were they all not as good friends as he thought? He’d heard Isabela and Anders crossed paths in the past but they didn’t seem to spend time together unless they were a bigger group.

“Anders dislikes me because I am friends with Garrett?” was it because he was an elf? Elves were treated poorly outside Tevinter. Not in the same scale, but elves had trouble getting help compared to humans. He wasn't sure about dwarfs. That Anders thought low of him didn’t come as a surprise.

“Before you moved in with Garrett he hadn’t talked with us for months, well I mean we knew he was alive but he didn’t meet us and we were all worried,” she gestured for him to walk over to the full body mirror. He walked over to see how his outfit looked.

The black vest had a big v-cut, so his tie showed. He spun around and saw she sew a pattern at the bottom of the vest. A yellow pattern followed the bottom of the vest.

“I can't return this to you now,” he followed the pattern with his thumb, “thank you,” anything but regular clothes were too expensive for him. To wear something that looked different felt stylish.

“You like it?” she beamed, “don’t worry about returning it,” he smiled at her in the mirror. It worried him that he wouldn’t look as good as the others. This gathering was important and he didn’t want to embarrass Garrett with his clothes.

“Thank you,” he raised his hands to fix the collar. Nothing could be wrong. It had to be perfect. It was a classy event and he wouldn’t embarrass Garrett or his family.

“I’ll go change,” she walked out the door, closed it behind her. He pulled down his shirt to be sure it fitted right. It was fine, the pants were fine, the colour Merrill added was fine, his outfit was fine. He walked to the bed and looked at the clutter on the cupboard and the bedside tables.

A framed quote stood on the bedside table. At least he assumed it was a quote, it wasn’t in a language he could read. Next to it was a small Bluetooth speaker. On the cupboard, there was a certificate with Cooper’s name, but again in a language, he couldn’t read.

He walked over to see if he could see what it was about. It looked like a certificate or a diploma. The door opened. Merrill changed quicker than he thought. He reached out to the certificate. It had a bow on the paper.

“Hello,” his head snapped back at Garrett’s voice, “sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he smiled. He wore a beige suit with a white shirt under. It wasn’t buttoned, and he wasn’t wearing a tie. His lack of facial hair was the most obvious change.

“You shaved,” Fenris commented. It wasn’t trimmed, it was all gone. He’d lost years on his face. He cut his hair too. Not in an extreme way, but it looked neat.

“You don’t like it?” Garrett chuckled. He raised a hand to cover his mouth. Brushed his hand on his chin.

“I like how you look all the time, I do not have a preference,” Garrett’s eyes widened, “I apologise, that was tactless,” he looked away. Pulled his sleeves. They were awkward because of him. Because of what he said.

“Don’t worry about it,” Fenris glanced up and saw Garrett pull a hand through his hair. He also saw a smile. Even when shaved, he looked like Garrett and not Carver which was a good thing. Not that Carver was unattractive but siblings that looked too alike were confusing.

“I do not want to make you uncomfortable with our friendship,” he wasn’t sure if he worded that right but he didn’t want his confession to make Garrett uncomfortable. So he didn’t want to talk about his confession. Garrett hadn’t been eager to bring it up either. They avoided the topic but it felt like that made it worse.

“You don’t make me uncomfortable, you’re very considerate, thank you,” he wondered if he should ask about Marian. Decided not to. If it was the woman Isabela talked about, he’d learn about her later. Not that he knew the schedule of the wake but that’s what Isabela said.

“Are you dressed?” Fenris asked. Garrett told him the theme was yellow, but he didn’t wear yellow himself. Had he misunderstood? No, Merrill would have corrected him.

“Hm? Ah, yes, well no,” Garrett looked down at his shirt, “I’m supposed to wear a tie but I can’t fix it,” he chuckled. Fenris felt his fingers itch at that. He’d helped many people get dressed, he could help Garrett.

“Do you have it? I can help you,” he offered. Garrett put his hand in his pocket and fished it up. A yellow tie. The same colour as Fenris wore.

“If you want I’d appreciate it because if not I have to go to Carver and he’s kinda cranky with me so I’d rather not,” he chewed the inside of his mouth and looked to the side. Fenris took the tie from him. Folded up his collar. He ignored that his fingers brushed Garrett’s skin. It made him nervous but he couldn’t allow it.“Oh hello!” Merrill greeted them when she entered the room. Fenris focused on the tie. Garrett had to look presentable.

“Hey, glad you could make it, and all that other host stuff,” Garrett smiled at her, “not too tight,” he requested when Fenris tightened the knot and drew it up to the collar.

“I know what I’m doing,” he said. Folded down the collar.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to insult, I’m just not a fan of choking,” Garrett smiled when their eyes met.

“I agree,” Fenris smiled and withdrew his hands, “you should button your jacket,” he averted his eyes. Backed a step.

“You look adorable with matching ties!” Merrill giggled. Garrett looked at Fenris, and down at his tie. Hadn’t he realised they were the same colour?

“Should we go down?” Fenris asked to change the subject before they talked about it.

“Yeah, yeah we should,” Garrett agreed, “you look cute Merrill, the blouse suits you,” he looked at Merrill. She wore white pants and a yellow blouse.

“Thank you, Bethany is helping me with my hair,” she smiled, “good luck today,” she walked over and hugged Garrett. It was so simple between them. Fenris wished he could have it so easy, but he tried to work on it. A mission which got challenging after his dumb confession.

“Thank you,” Garrett squeezed her before he let her go, “see you downstairs,” he and Fenris walked out of the room. He shut the door behind them. Inhaled. Held it in for five seconds.

“Are you okay?” Fenris asked. His fingers twitched when he thought about putting a hand on his shoulder to offer comfort but he didn’t know if it’d help.

“Yeah, sure, let’s just get this done with,” he smiled and headed down the stairs. Fenris followed. He wanted to stay close to Garrett, for selfish reasons. If he didn’t have Garrett he’d feel out of place.

“Garrett!” Carver met them at the bottom of the stairs. He wore lavender pants and a white button up shirt, which wasn’t buttoned all the way up. At least his hair was styled.

“Yes, my dear brother?” Garrett groaned and forced a smile.

“You have to come with me, not you Fenris sorry but it’s a family thing, there are snacks and drinks in the room to the left,” he grabbed Garrett’s arm and pulled him with him. Fenris watched them leave. He sighed. Alone. Just what he didn’t want. With Merrill and Bethany upstairs he had no one to converse with, or stand around and pretend to converse with.

He walked to the left and wondered how he’d pass time until Garrett came back or the other guests arrived. Drinking wasn’t his thing but snacks could work. If there was chocolate. Snacks often meant chips, nuts, and pretzel sticks.

A table with drinks in different colours caught his eye. He grabbed a red one and sniffed it. Cider. Sweet enough he hoped. He looked around. A huge portrait of a woman hung on the other wall. He walked over to look closer at it. It was a detailed painting. Her eyes were blue like Carver’s. He hadn’t seen her before but he assumed it was a painted portrait of Leandra. He wondered if Garrett and Bethany inherited their brown eyes from their father. Had the artist painted her from memory?

“Hello,” a woman greeted him from behind. He turned around to see who it was. Orana, dressed in a lavender vest and lavender pants. Like Carver, she wore nothing yellow.

“You’re working?” was that what lavender meant? Her outfit reminded him of a waitress. Her v-cut wasn’t as low as his, and she had a lavender bow tie.

“Yes, and the main room is almost ready so please come with me,” she smiled. So many rooms to be aware of. Had the guests arrived yet? He hadn’t seen anyone.

“Are the other guests here?” he followed her through the room. It felt odd. He heard she was from Tevinter but knew nothing else. They talked when he visited Amell’s bakery but not about their past.

“Some,” they walked into a new room. The curtains were the same yellow he wore, and the carpet they walked on. A table stood to their left, where Varric stood with Anders. They both wore yellow suits. Everyone fitted the theme.

“Hey elf, glad to see you,” Varric waved him over. He glanced at Orana for any help. She smiled and headed over, so he followed her again.

“This is the table for Madame Leandra Amell,” she gestured with her arm towards the stack of paper on the far left, “guests write their thoughts paper,” she explained. Even if he knew Leandra he couldn’t write anything about her. Sure he could spell but texting with autocorrect and writing with a pen were completely different things.

“Thankfully I know what to write,” it was difficult to say if Varric was ironic. He held a paper in one hand and a pen in the other. Both yellow of course. The same shade they all wore. Except Orana, for some reason Fenris had yet to ask about.

“Some more than others,” Anders looked at Fenris, “I thought you were here to work, not as a guest, what’s Garrett thinking?” he didn’t even mutter. Didn’t attempt to hide his obvious disdain of Fenris’ existence in his life.

“I don’t know, I’m not a mind reader,” he retorted. Glanced at the paper pile. Anders hadn’t lied. Leandra was nothing but the mother of the Hawke siblings to him. No doubt had she been a remarkable woman but he hadn’t known her. In a way, his presence felt like a mockery. He reminded himself that Garrett asked him to come. Like Isabela said he would. Her presence would comfort him more but she was nowhere in sight.

“It’s difficult to say as Fenris is the only guest Garrett invited personally,” Orana said. Fenris swore Ander’s left eye twitched. What did that mean? He saw the invites Garrett worked on and hoped he’d read one himself, but he didn’t. Garrett invited him in person without one. He thought it was because they didn’t plan for him because they didn’t want him at the wake but felt pressured to invite him.

“That’s kind of him,” Varric cleared his throat, “where is he?” he asked. Probably to not begin a discussion on why Garrett invited Fenris personally. So he’d escaped them too. Fenris worried about Garrett. He hadn’t been ecstatic about the wake since he announced it. Would he hide in a corner and drink a bottle of wine? They didn’t have a bar so his options were limited.

“I wonder that too!” Bethany walked through the door with an empty barrel, “he’s supposed to help me carry flowers but I can’t find him, and the guests are arriving,” she put the barrel down next to them. Brushed a hand through her locks.

She wore a yellow sundress and white stockings. Around her waist she’d tied a white cardigan he assumed she’d wear when she finished her tasks. Her makeup was done like a stylist had done it. If he didn’t know how makeup worked he wouldn’t have thought she wore anything but eyeshadow, which was discreet.

“I’ll go look in the kitchen,” Varric offered, “he could be in there stuffing his face full with food,” he put the pen and paper down. Bethany sighed and picked up her phone from her pocket. Her dress had pockets. Amazing.

“I’ll see if his car is still here,” Anders walked away. Fenris didn’t think that little of Garrett but the others knew him longer.

“I have to find Carver,” Bethany sighed, “he was supposed to bring Garrett to me but they’re both gone like poof,” she snapped her fingers and shook her head. Put her phone back in her pocket.

“Is there anything I can do?” Fenris offered. If he knew the estate he could help look but he didn’t. Anders knew his way around, as Varric and Merrill did. He was an outsider. She shook her head, denying his offer.

“If you see them, tell them to call me,” she glanced at the barrel and picked up her phone again, “Carver was supposed to keep an eye on him,” she muttered and walked away.

“I’ll search for Carver with you,” Orana said and walked with Bethany. They passed Isabela and greeted her quickly. She spun around to see where they headed.

“Party over already? I just got here,” she turned and saw Fenris. She wore a yellow lace dress with a white scarf tied over her shoulders. Her wavy hair fell down on her shoulders. Her gold piercings stood out even more because of the dress. The clothes didn’t feel like it was a wake. Garrett called it a memorial once. Maybe there was a Ferelden word for it that couldn’t be translated properly since they all used different names?

“Party?” Fenris questioned. That couldn’t be a correct translation.

“You look stunning,” she walked over to hug him. She wore short brown boots, not the long ones she usually wore. No purse or bag for her belongings. Had she not brought anything with her?

“You look beautiful,” he embraced her. She was warm to hold. If he had her confidence maybe Garrett would give him a chance?

“I was going for seductive, but I can work with beautiful,” she smelled like pineapple. Always extraordinary.

“I’m thankful you’re here, I feel out of place,” he admitted. Without Garrett, he felt lost. Why did he accept the invitation? Garrett could have just invited him out of pity because the others were going.

“We’re all wearing golden pee or whatever it’s called so I say you fit right in,” she clapped his shoulder, “so what’s all the ruckus about? Where’s everyone going?” she looked at the table. Raised an eyebrow. So she didn’t understand it either. At least he wasn’t alone in that.

“Garrett is missing,” she snorted, “I saw Carver grab him a few minutes ago but Bethany can’t find either of them,” he explained. Did Garrett often go missing at social gatherings? He did take off with Anders quickly at the amusement park.

“I’m not surprised, Carver is probably running around doing both their tasks for this-” she gestured around her, “-whatever it is, I think it’s a memorial more than a wake but I can’t ask now,” she grabbed a paper and a pen. Turned the yellow paper around and chuckled.“Did Garrett leave?” he wouldn’t, would he? Anders thought so. They were close friends so maybe he was right.

“Yeah right,” she scoffed, “He's probably hiding in his room because the guests won’t be upstairs,” she grabbed a cartoon piece for support when she wrote. It didn’t seem she intended to search for Garrett.

“You should go to him,” he suggested. Things were too awkward between him and Garrett. Well, he was awkward, not Garrett. His feelings were awkward. Feelings he didn’t understand. Feelings and thoughts that perverted their friendship and Garrett was now aware of.

“Why me? You got legs,” she pointed out.

“Because of what I told him, we talked about this,” he looked around. If she arrived, other guests would arrive too. They couldn’t hear what he did. He embarrassed Garrett enough by having to introduce himself as a… how would he introduce himself? Garrett hadn’t told him what to say. He’d just avoid topics about where he lived and what he worked with.

“So because he doesn’t like you back you stop being his friend?” she brushed her hair behind her ears and looked at her paper. He narrowed his eyes.

“No, that’s not what I meant, but what I want from him is… I’d never ask him to be with me which makes what I said extremely awkward,” Garrett didn’t want to be with him. Three times he made that clear. He couldn’t imagine how difficult it was for Garrett to have Fenris push his perverted thoughts on him so many times. He didn’t deserve forgiveness. Still, he got it.

“So go be his friend and work through it,” she looked at the doorway, “he’s hopefully not with a glass in his hand, I can go with you but I think he’d prefer one person,” she looked back at him. He shook his head. Maybe Garrett wanted one person but not him.

“Perhaps Anders should go? They are close,” they talked without words. Touched each other with no warning. Knew what the other wanted.

“Oh yeah, you’re right! I’ll ask Anders,” she turned around, “wait, he’s not here,” she tilted her head at him and raised an eyebrow. He looked to the side. This was a stupid idea.

“I don’t know what to do if he’s drunk,” he’d never seen Garrett drink alcohol. Drunk people weren’t foreign to him but if Garrett lashed out he didn’t know what to do. Because Garrett was so ashamed he drank a couple of months ago he couldn’t even tell his friends, his behaviour when drank had to be bad.

“He won’t be drunk now, don’t worry, if you’re scared just come and get me,” she put a hand on his arm, “okay?” she smiled. He wouldn’t have gotten her if she hadn’t told him, afraid he’d be doing wrong by Garrett.

“Yes, thank you,” he inhaled, “I’ll go,” he walked back the way he came from. He glanced back at her and saw her write on her yellow paper. They were all affected by this wake, not only Garrett. Isabela was his friend too and he should ask her how she felt but he worried about Garrett more. His behaviour lately hadn’t been pleasant. Not that he had to be happy and positive all the time but Fenris knew he faked many of his smiles.

If Garrett wanted to be alone it wouldn’t be good if everyone else followed him up the stairs, as Isabela said. He looked around to be sure no one saw him and hurried up the stairs and headed right. The door to Garrett’s room was ajar but he knocked anyway. No response came.

“Garrett?” he looked inside. Garrett sat on his bed, back against the door. Arms rested on his knees and he stared at the wall. Didn't look at him.

“Garrett, are you okay?” he walked inside. Closed the door so it left a little opening like Garrett had done.

“No, “ came the muffled reply, “I'm not okay,” he looked up when Fenris came closer.

“What can I do to help? “ he sat down on the bed beside him. Maybe too close? Garrett didn’t move away so he thought not. Since his stupid confession, it felt like Garrett avoided him even more. Something that seemed impossible only a few days ago.

“Nothing, “ Garrett scoffed, “I'm sorry,” he leant forward. Black hair fell down when he hung his head low.

“You don't have to apologise for not being okay,” Fenris attempted to offer comfort. He reached a hand out, unsure where to put it. Decided his shoulder. Garrett remained silent.

“Are you sure I can't help?” he asked. Wondered if his touch was unwanted if he should leave. Garrett turned his head and looked at him. His bare face was still something he wasn't used to, which was stupid because he knew Garrett wasn’t born with his facial hair. It was just a look and Fenris would get used to it. Not what he should focus on.

Garrett straightened his back. He looked at Fenris hand. Put his own hand over his. Looked at Fenris. Moved his hand to caress his cheek.

Fenris’ heart jumped up to his throat. It choked him. He couldn’t think. Garrett moved closer and he struggled to keep his mind working and- Garrett stood up so suddenly it frightened him.

“Shit, I'm sorry,” Garrett brushed a hand through his hair. Walked away from the bed. Fenris stood up. Followed him. Ignored his apology rant. Put his hands on his chest to get his attention. Didn't know what to do when he had it. Why did he pull away? Why did he make a move at all if he'd pull away?

He grabbed Garrett’s jacket and pulled him close. Smashed their lips together. More forceful than he intended but better than the first one. Garrett put his hands on his waist. Pulled him close. He parted his lips. Chocolate mixed with apple in his mouth. Fenris grip tightened. He didn’t know where to put his hands. He’d never initiated a kiss before and he’d never had one this good. Garrett’s hands stayed on his waist. They didn’t wander off under his clothes and he was thankful.

Garrett pulled away. He kept his hands on Fenris’ waist. His breathing was loud like he fought to control it. Fenris opened his eyes to see if he was angry. Garrett didn’t give him a chance to see anything and kissed him. More gentle than Fenris, their lips didn’t smash together this time.

Fenris’ legs hit the bed behind him. He hadn’t realised he’d been pushed towards it. Garrett kept leaning forward and he had no space left to back. He fell on the bed, and Garrett followed. Kissed his chin. His neck. His lips.

His belt unbuckled. Not by his hands, but by Garrett’s. If that’s what he needed Fenris wouldn’t stop him. If this is how he could be there for Garrett… no. This wasn’t how he wanted it. Wanted them. Not during a wake with guests on the floor below. Not rushed. Not just sex.

“Stop,” he’d thought he’d have to repeat it. Thought it wouldn’t matter because no one ever cared to listen. Garrett’s hands left his body the moment he said stop. He moved away and sat on the edge of the bed. Fenris pushed himself up on his elbows.

“Sorry,” Garrett stood up. Fenris wanted to ask him what this meant. If they could talk about it. He didn’t let Fenris say anything. He walked out without another word. Didn’t even glance back.

“Garrett…” Fenris whispered. It wasn’t different. Garrett left because Fenris said stop. How dumb could he have been to think Garrett would be interested in a relationship without sex? No one was. Not with him. He had nothing else to offer.

His eyelashes felt sticky. He raised his hands and rubbed his eyes. Wet. Because he couldn’t get more pathetic.

A mirror. He had to find a mirror. If his memory didn’t fail him there was one in the bathroom. Two doors to choose from, and he knew which led to the bathroom. He stood up and walked to the door.

“Oh, hello,” a blond woman greeted him with eyebrows raised. How long had she been there? Who was she? Had she heard everything?

“I apologise,” he looked around. Blinked to unstick his eyelashes. She stood in front of the mirror so he hadn’t disturbed her it seemed. She smiled so she didn’t appear annoyed.

“Hold on,” she raised a finger and held it up. Rummaged through her bag on the toilet seat. He wasn’t sure what to do so he waited. It felt appropriate to apologise and leave but his tongue couldn’t form words for such a long sentence.

“Here,” she held out a handful of lavender napkins.

“Thank you,” he croaked. Accepted them. Damn his voice. He brought a napkin up to his eyes and gently dabbed them. It would help if he had the mirror. He wanted to sit down.

“Can I help? Do you want something? I can go and get it,” he shook his head, “Okay, can I just finish this? I’ll be out in a second,” he nodded. She smiled and looked back at the mirror. He didn’t know what to do.Women in bathrooms weren’t common knowledge for him. He guessed she fixed her makeup (or something was in her eye) but didn’t know if he was in the way.

“Are you friends with Garrett?” she asked. Ran a finger along her lower eyelid. He looked away. Fixed his eyes on the wall in front of him.

“Yes, do you know him?” it was the fourth time. Four rejections. Because he wasn’t good for anything but sex and Garrett knew it. So when he said stop, Garrett left. Why was he so dumb? Couldn’t he have just kept his mouth shut, and his hands to himself?

“I was closer with Marian but I’m friends with him, I’m Ella,” she rinsed her fingers. He stared at the tap.

“Fenris,” Garrett wasn’t inexperienced with kissing or closeness, “do you know him well?” he wondered about Marian too but he had to know. Why did Garrett kiss him? He didn’t taste alcohol. He was sober. Why did he push Fenris to the bed? His intentions were clear but why had he changed his mind so suddenly? Couldn’t he have said that he was only interested in sex, instead of saying Fenris deserved more?

“Why? Did something happen?” she grabbed her bag from the toilet seat. He took the opportunity to sit down on it. Didn’t care enough about her opinion on it. If she thought he was rude, or lazy, or whatever didn’t bother him. He’d never see these people again.

“No, nevermind,” he couldn’t ask for secondhand information. Especially from a woman he just met.

“If he upset you, you should talk with him, he’s a good listener,” she smiled. He didn’t want more people who knew him better. It was a selfish thought but he wanted to know Garrett more. Not that he could save their friendship after this.

“I know,” he whispered. None of what he told Garrett made it to anyone else. He trusted Garrett and Garrett trusted him. A trust he abused.

“I’m done, so I’ll leave you alone, do you want me to get anyone?” he shook his head. At this point, it didn’t matter. He screwed up big time. No one could save him from this.

“Can I ask you,” he said when she put her hand on the handle, “what happened to Marian?” he looked up at her. She turned around to face him.

“She died,” she sighed, “the police began the rumours that she survived when she was their prime suspect for the murders, but she no longer exist and people should accept that and stop spreading rumours,” so she was dead. He wondered if she meant anyone in particular. Why wasn’t there a wake for her? Maybe Isabela was the best person to ask about it. After he washed his face and looked presentable.

“I see,” he whispered. Couldn’t muster up enough energy to talk more. Rude, yes, but he couldn’t help it. It felt like the dark pit in his stomach consumed all energy in him.

“You’re welcome, I’ll see you downstairs,” she opened the door and walked out. She didn’t walk through Garrett’s room but the other one. He hoped she hadn’t heard what they said. What happened between them. What didn’t happen. He didn’t want to go down and face Garrett.

He should get up and rinse his face. Make himself presentable. It took energy and he didn’t have that. Couldn’t find it. Just sitting still a short moment wouldn’t hurt. He wasn’t the host, no one would miss him. If anyone did ask he’d say he had trouble with his clothes. Whatever sounded believable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to comment and/or kudos~


End file.
